


Day 5: Proposal/Wedding

by Del_la_sol



Series: White Rose Week Prompts [5]
Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, Ruby is being romantic, Weiss in for a surprise, and nervous
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-13
Updated: 2017-07-13
Packaged: 2018-12-01 17:35:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11491287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Del_la_sol/pseuds/Del_la_sol
Summary: Weiss returns from an impromptu hunt, to a surprise.





	Day 5: Proposal/Wedding

Weiss was tired for the first time in a long time. She doesn't go on hunts as regularly as Ruby, so her stamina is not what it used to be. But, she was doing it for Ruby, so she wouldn't complain. The dolt had planned to do back-to-back missions, then ended up hurting her leg after the first one. And Weiss was not about to let her rush out to another mission until it healed properly. So, she took her place and spent a week tracking an ancient deathstalker with Yang.

_I need to go out on missions more often. A huntress must keep her skills sharp._ Weiss thought to herself as her driver drove her home.

Her thoughts wondered back to her girlfriend. She’s probably going crazy sitting at home. Though, it’s her fault for overworking herself. Weiss never thought she’d be the one saying that.

Ruby has been going on mission after mission for the past few months now. This wasn't completely unusual. After all, it’s hard to predict exactly when hordes of grimm are going to become aggressive. That and there are plenty of places each kingdom wants to reclaim for expansion. Still, it wouldn't hurt Ruby to let other hunters or teams get a chance to do their jobs and let herself rest.

The sound of her scroll interrupted her thoughts. She pulled it out of her pocket to see a message from said leader.

_Welcome home! I have a surprise for you when you get to the house_

_~Ruby_

Weiss felt a small smile come to her face. She should have expected her girlfriend to have something waiting for her when she returned. Hopefully by now her leg was healed.

“Speed up a bit please, Samuel.” She asked her driver.

 

* * *

 

 

Stepping into her house, the first thing she realized was there was no excitable brunette colliding into her the moment she opened the door. Instead, standing off to the right of the entrance was Klein.

“Welcome home, Miss Schnee.” He said with a bow.

“It’s good to back, Klein.” Weiss replied. “I take it Ruby sent you considering she’s not here attempting to crush my ribs.”

“Yes. As you have asked, I’ve been making sure she stays off her leg until it fully healed.” Klein’s eyes shift from light brown to red. “Though next time, why don’t you give me a heads up that she’s gonna be a hand full.”

Weiss chuckled. “I’ll be sure to do that. Where is she now?”

His eyes shift back to light brown. “She’s waiting for you in the dining room.”

With a small nod of her head, she left Klein to his duties and went to join Ruby. Weiss wanted to take a nice long shower to help ease her fatigue for the mission, so she figured she’d see what this surprise is before heading up to their room.

Entering the dining room, the first thing she saw was nice candle lit dinner waiting for her. Though, her attention was immediately drawn away by the sight of her girlfriend wearing a suit. The jacket and slacks were black, the shirt was her favorite shade of red, and tie was black, with red roses. Weiss felt her mouth go dry just staring at her. She was gorgeous.

Ruby let out a small laugh, then bowed. “Welcome to your ‘welcome home’ dinner.”

Weiss finally managed to get her brain to form words again. “T-thank you.”

“Come on, have a seat. I didn’t plan all this out so you could stand and stare at it.”

Ruby pulled out a chair for her. Weiss sat down, feeling way to under dressed.

“Ruby, maybe it would be best if I went and freshened up a bit.”

“Don’t worry about it.” The brunette waved her comment off, as she sat to her right. “Right now, just focus on dinner.”

“But, I’d just feel better if I - “

“Weiss, you’re fine. If it makes you feel better, the suit was a last-minute idea.”

The CEO blushed a bit. “Y-you look amazing by the way.”

The smile she received for the compliment made the butterflies in her stomach worst.

“Thanks Weiss.” Ruby replied as her face gained a little color as well. “This is actually my first time wearing a suit, so I wasn’t sure if I could pull it off.”

“You definitely do.”

The brunette shifted her gaze away slightly, before she straightened herself out a bit. “A-anyway, let’s eat. I want to get to the next part of your surprise.”

If there was more to this surprise present than this, Weiss wasn't sure she could handle it.

Dinner came and went and Ruby was escorting Weiss back to their room. She couldn't help but notice the confidence she saw in her girlfriend from earlier fade away. In fact, she looked nervous. Her gaze seemed to shift to everywhere but Weiss herself.

“So, how’s your leg?” Weiss asked, attempting to distract Ruby from whatever she was thinking about.

Ruby seemed a bit a bit confused at the question for second. “Oh. I-it’s fine. Healed right up almost as soon as you left.” She laughed nervously, which only served to make Weiss even more worried.

“Ruby, what’s wrong?”

The way she looked was saying she had hoped Weiss wouldn't notice. Ruby breathed a bit as they stopped in front of their bedroom. She finally looked her in the eyes for the first time since dinner. They stood in silence for a moment, before Ruby finally seemed to calm down.

“Weiss” she started. “There’s something very important I want to ask you.”

This got the CEO’s attention, as she was led into their bedroom. What could Ruby want to ask her that would make her this nervous? Immediately, one thought came to mind. A thought that made Weiss just as nervous as her girlfriend.

Ruby led her to the small couch to the right of their bed, then went off to retrieve something out the small side table next to it.

Weiss' felt her heart beating in her chest. Could this actually be what she thought?

“You know how I've been taking on a lot more missions lately?” Ruby asked, her hands behind her back. Her anxiousness still in her voice.

Once again forgetting how to form words, she nodded.

“Well, I was saving up for something I've been thinking about getting you for a while.”

Ruby sat next to her speechless girlfriend. For another moment, they stared into each other’s eyes. After taking a deep breath, Ruby held out what was behind her back, as the CEO's eyes went wide in shock.

In her hand was a small, black box holding a silver ring with elegant carvings going around it. And right on top of it was a sapphire in the shape of a snowflake. The breath was stolen from Weiss’ lungs as she stared at the ring. Lost in the beauty of what was right in front of her. She didn't even think, until Ruby finally spoke again.

“I always say how I want us to be together forever, so I thought I’d prove it.” She swallowed. “W-Weiss, will you marry – “

Before she got a chance to finish, Weiss brought her into a full embrace. Tears of happiness rolling out of her eyes. Her brain finally catching up to her, with one word in the forefront of her mind.

“Yes!” She exclaimed. “Yes, I will marry you!”

Ruby fully relaxed in her arms and after a few seconds returned the embrace with twice the strength Weiss was using. Despite, not seeing her face, she could tell her girl- her fiancé, had a huge smile on her face.

They only released each to share a kiss. Both of them letting tears flow down their face

**Author's Note:**

> Hopefully I did this justice.


End file.
